Adam & Eve
by SKennedy12
Summary: So if love is a chess game then checkmate. But girl, your body's bangin', shot me dead baby, bang-bang. Albert Wesker X OC, Chris Redfield X OC
1. The Beginning 1

/ I made some edits and am re-uploading this story. I hope you enjoy. /

* * *

**December 1974**

Anna Vladimir was running through the woods in the Arklay Mountains. Her running away from the Arklay Mansion had been secret and she had to get out fast. They would be after her soon. In her arms, she cradled her baby. Anna ducked behind a tree and slowly lowered to her knees. The baby anxiously whimpered.

"Shh shh shhh." She cooed. The baby was named Lydia. She was the illegitimate daughter of Anna and Oswell E. Spencer, the British founder of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals and the Umbrella Corporation. Anna was a fellow scientist at the Arklay Laboratory. She was the sister of Sergei Vladimir and they had both been hired by Umbrella at the same time. A month into her time at Umbrella she had begun an affair with Spencer and it led to them conceiving Lydia. Lydia reached for her mother and Anna let her baby hold onto her hand for a few moments as she looked around. Thinking of the direction to go. She was trying to get to Raccoon City. To save her daughter.

When the Wesker project had been successful with Albert Wesker. Oswell began to develop plans for an Adam and Eve project. As the plans for this began to take form, Oswell began a secret sexual relationship with Anna. When he found out that his mistress had gotten pregnant with a baby girl, he began secret experimentations with Anna and his unborn child. Beginning research into his Adam and Eve project. Since Albert Wesker was successful he was attempting to create a perfect genetic match for purposes of reproduction of his genetically altered race of superhumans. He wanted to mold his daughter to be an Eve to Wesker's Adam. By creating this match Oswell planned to have genetic reproduction through Albert and his unborn daughter, Lydia. However, Anna felt differently. She was unaware of this testing until she found files and records of it just before giving birth. The birth was successful and in the first week of Lydia's life no negative effects of the virus were seen and she exhibited signs of high intellect and increased motor skills. Lydia was now three months old, and Anna had finally taken her away. Lydia yawned and began to fall back asleep in Anna's arms and she wrapped her baby back up and cradled her close to her chest. She began to run again. After a few minutes, she reached the edges of Raccoon City and reached a dirt road and small neighborhood just outside of the city. She was breathing heavily. It was just past 3 am. She looked around and followed a street until she got to a bus stop at the edge of the neighborhood. She saw the bus in the distance and waited for it. When she got on the bus driver was surprised.

"Miss?" He asked. The bus was empty and Anna took a step on.

"Please, I don't have any money, take me into the city. It's important." She begged. The driver looked around nervously.

"Do you need me to call the police?" He asked.

"No please, just take me to the city." She asked. The bus driver noticed her thick Russian accent and was confused. But he let her on. Anna sat in the very back corner of the bus in order to avoid any detection. As they drove she looked out the window as she gently rocked Lydia. They were in the city after a few minutes and Anna quickly got off the bus, thanking the driver. The driver watched her go and got a bad feeling. Anna was thankful that the city was empty. It was far too late and nobody was out. She quickly walked down the road, holding Lydia close. She was looking for the Raccoon City Police Department.

* * *

Sergi Vladimir had been out looking for his sister for the past hour. Spencer had gotten up in the early hours of the night to check on his daughter and when he found her and Anna missing he sent Sergi after them. Sergi came upon a bus that was pulled over on the road that led into the city and saw the driver on the phone explaining something to someone on the other line. He parked behind the bus and when the driver got off the phone Sergei walked to the bus door. The bus driver noticed him and perked an eyebrow. He opened the door.

"Can I help you?" The driver asked.

"Yes, I am looking for a woman and a baby," Sergi spoke. The man also noticed the man's thick Russian accent and frowned.

"I haven't seen one." The driver lied. He assumed this was an abuser looking for Anna. Sergi chuckled and took a step onto the bus. The driver shifted uncomfortably. "Are you trying to start some trouble?" Sergi drew a gun and aimed it right at the driver's head.

"Tell me where she went" Sergei repeated. The driver quickly got afraid.

"I don't know. I dropped her off by Town Hall." He quickly spoke. Sergei nodded and shot him so he wouldn't give away any more information. Blood splattered all over the bus and Sergei quickly returned to his car.

* * *

Anna had found the Police Department and she was preparing to let her daughter go. She was crying and she kissed her daughter's forehead before setting her down on the doorstep of the department. Lydia woke as her mother laid her down and she reached for her mom. When her mom didn't pick her up she began to struggle in the blanket and cry. Anna felt hot wet tears pour down her face as she heard her baby struggling. She shakily buzzed for an overnight officer at the front door, trying to hold back sobs as her daughter began to scream and cry for her.

"I love you, Lydia." She whispered before turning and running to hide. She ducked into an alley and hid behind a set of trash cans. The officer on duty came to the door and heard the sobbing baby. He frowned in shock and picked up the abandoned baby as she kicked and screamed. He looked around to see if he could see a fleeing parent but the street was empty. The snow had already covered Anna's tracks. The officer quickly grabbed his patrol car keys and went to drive the baby to the hospital. Anna waited behind the trash cans, sobbing as she heard the patrol car's sirens disappear into the distance. After the city was silent she stood and left out of the other side of the alley. She was going to try to leave the city before Sergei could find her. After a few minutes of walking through various alleyways, trying to find her way out of the city a car sped toward her. Anna saw Sergi in the driver's seat and took off running. Anna crossed into another alleyway so she could put even more distance between herself and her brother and so she could draw him further away from the police department. Sergei parked the car and began to follow her on foot.

* * *

By the time the officer got to the hospital, Lydia had stopped sobbing and just sniffled in his arms, sucking her thumb. The officer took her to the emergency section of the hospital and explained the circumstances. The nurse agreed to put her in hospital care until the morning so they could make sure the baby was okay and so they could decide what to do with her. The nurse took the baby into her arms and took her back to the baby ward after the officer left so she could be taken care of. She unwrapped her from the blanket and saw she was in a light pink onesie. A note was pinned to it. The nurse perked an eyebrow and opened it out of curiosity.

_I did not want to let her go. Please keep her safe. Her name is Lydia._

* * *

Sergei had caught up to his sister as they got toward the edge of the city. The road was empty and he shot her in the leg. Anna screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Sergei loomed over her cocking the gun and aiming it at her.

"I won't tell you." Anna cried. "You'll never find her!" Sergei frowned.

"Anna. You're going to tell me." Sergei snapped. Anna shook her head. Sergei suddenly shot her other leg. Anna screamed in pain again, beginning to sob. Sergei stepped on her wound and Anna continued to scream. "Tell me and I'll stop," Sergei shouted over her screams.

"No!" Anna screamed back, she could taste blood. Sergei shot her in the shoulder. Anna began to feel faint, her blood loss was rapidly draining her of life. Drool fell down her face as she sobbed in pain. She tried to crawl away. This was the end. Sergei knelt and pulled her up by her hair.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He observed. "I can end your pain if you tell me." Anna's eyes were shut right, she thickly swallowed and shook her head.

"Kill me." She begged, looking at her brother. Her body was bloody and weak. Her face was dirty and wet with tears. "Without my baby, I don't want to live."

"Where is your baby?" Sergei asked again, he was angry. Anna spit in his face and in his rage Sergei emptied the rest of his clip into her head. He disposed of her body in an Umbrella dump site near the Arklay Mountains and returned to give Spencer the news. He entered Spencer's office. Spencer rose to greet him but his face quickly fell. Sergi was empty-handed and covered in blood. Spencer felt a rage run through him.

"That fucking bitch. THAT FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed as he ruined his office in his rage.

* * *

The next morning the officer returned to the Raccoon City Police department. He had returned with a woman and man, family friends of him, who agreed to take in the baby into their custody. The initial idea was that they would care for the baby as the investigation into the baby's parents would be complete. However, when the case became cold the couple took Lydia in as their daughter. 17 years would pass before Spencer would be able to track down his daughter.


	2. The Beginning 2

**December 1997**

Lydia was just starting to stir and wake up. She turned over onto her side and nuzzled closer to the man lying beside her, this man was Chris Redfield. The two had been living together since he returned to Raccoon City from the Air Force a little over a year ago. When he felt her nuzzle him, he turned over to face her and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"5 more minutes." He breathily spoke, yawning and rubbing her back slightly. Lydia was taken in by a family that lived right next to the Redfield's and her lifelong friendship with both Chris and Claire began when they all attended school together when they were children. As they grew up, Chris and Lydia's friendship blossomed into a romance. They had been high school sweethearts. When Chris joined the Air Force when he was 17, Lydia stayed behind with Claire and went to college at the local University. When Spencer tracked her down it was 1990. Lydia was 17 and preparing to go to college. However, this news was fantastic for Spencer. When he received his daughter's school records he found that she was top of her class by a landslide and excelled both physically and mentally. Spencer decided to keep her past a secret from her and to watch her from afar. He wanted to let her keep living her life this way, for the time being. Spencer sent in Wesker to station himself with S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City to keep an eye on her. However, Spencer had not made Wesker aware of the Adam & Eve project. As far as Wesker knew Spencer just wanted him to watch Lydia until the time came for her to become apart of Spencer's life once more. In addition to this, Wesker also had been stationed there to work as a double agent for Umbrella.

"It's been five minutes," Lydia whispered to Chris, gently biting his ear. Chris smiled and playfully pouted before pinning Lydia down and crawling over her.

"Why don't we take five more minutes?" Chris suggested, unbuttoning Lydia's pajama top. Lydia giggled and purred.

"Oh, alright." She agreed, running her hands up his bare chest. After the two had made love they both got up and took a shower. It was 7 am by the time they both left the house. It was just after Christmas in Raccoon City, there was snow everywhere from the previous night and light flakes still snowed from the sky. Chris kissed her goodbye as they got to the entrance to the bus station.

"Don't forget to meet me down at the station tonight." Chris smiled rubbing his nose against hers.

"How could I forget date night?" Lydia laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. "I'll be there at 5:30." Chris nodded and took off down the street toward the station. Lydia watched him go for a moment before going into the bus station, she rode it to the University and got off. She was pursuing her Ph.D. in Biology. Since she was a highly gifted scholar her schooling was being paid for her and the school paid her an additional stipend as an incentive for her to continue her attendance. The entire day she couldn't get Chris off of her mind. At lunch, Claire called her.

"So…" Claire began.

"So?" Lydia laughed, pacing in front of the school.

"No big Christmas proposal?" Claire pressed, laughing on the other line.

"I shouldn't tell you. After all, you ditched us all to go and spend the winter in the Bahamas." Lydia teased back, Claire joked that she was shocked at the accusation, making Lydia laugh again. "There hasn't been anything."

"I swear to god that boy," Claire grumbled. "I told you, I went with him to get the ring months ago." Lydia blushed.

"I don't want to rush it, Claire, what if he gets cold feet at the wedding. That would be embarrassing, I wouldn't have any family to turn to for support." Lydia joked.

"You guys have been practically married since Junior year of high school." Claire retorted. "I'm sure it's going to happen soon. If it doesn't I'll just slap Chris silly until he realizes what he's missing out on when I get back."

"I'm sure you will." Lydia laughed. The bell for the top of the hour rang and Lydia said her goodbyes to Claire before heading back inside to continue working.

* * *

At the Police Department, Chris was sitting at Barry's desk talking with him. It had been a slow day for investigations. So slow that Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers were out talking to the elementary schoolers about the police station.

"Chris damn it you've had that ring for months." Barry Burton exclaimed. Chris shot him a look and sigh. Wesker perked up when he heard the officers loudly talking about Lydia. He had known of Chris's plans to ask Lydia to marry him for months just like the rest of the S.T.A.R.S officers and it really annoyed him when Chris talked about it. He had been sitting just outside the offices at the front desk, the door to the S.T.A.R.S offices was wide open. Wesker had spent the day filling in for the sick front desk receptionist to get some peace and quiet.

"I just want it to be perfect," Chris argued, strumming some notes on his guitar. "Lydia deserves it. I mean what if she says no?"

"She would never say no, are you kidding? Tonights the perfect night," Barry remarked, getting up to refill his mug of coffee. "You know, I asked Kathy on one of our date nights." Wesker checked his watch, it was 4:30. Lydia usually got there in an hour for her and Chris's date nights. Wesker stood and shut the door to the S.T.A.R.S offices. He didn't want to hear their chatter for the next hour. When he sat back down he let his thoughts wander for a bit. There had always been a strange tension between him and Lydia that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Once a month he would provide a report of her activities to her father and once a month he asked if there was any information he needed to know but Oswell insisted there wasn't. He had a suspicion that he was lying. He heard Chris and Barry get called over the intercom. Enrique ran weekly meeting's to go over community service assignments for the following week. The S.T.A.R.S squad was trying hard to be a cornerstone of the Raccoon City community. Wesker told Enrique he would be sitting out that day. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

When Lydia got out of research at five she hopped on the train. It was rush hour and people were standing shoulder to shoulder. As she rode over to the City Hall station she thought about the phone call with Claire and sigh. Maybe he would ask tonight? It was 5:20 when she got to the front of the Police Station. She was earlier than she usually was. When she came into the office she peeked into the window and saw Wesker sitting alone at the front desk, his head was in his hand and he was fast asleep. She giggled at the sight and tried to quietly open the door. But when she opened it she triggered a set of bells that had been recently installed on the door. Wesker shot awake and looked around. He saw her coming in.

"I'm sorry." Lydia apologized as she kicked the snow off of her boots onto the doormat. Wesker rubbed his eyes.

"No I am, I should be more alert." He straightened up and cracked his neck. "Chris is in a meeting about community outreach, he should be out soon." Wesker curtly spoke.

"Alright, thank you." Lydia wandered over to a seat near the desk and sat down. She felt her heart beating quickly in her chest. This happened every time she was around Wesker and she couldn't explain it. She thought he was handsome and had a small crush on him. It was nothing serious. But being around him made her nervous. Both of them were very overtly trying to avoid each other's gazes. After a few moments they both looked up at each other at the same time and both of them quickly looked away. Lydia felt herself blush. Wesker felt a weird pit in his stomach. "So, do you not like community outreach?" Lydia asked to break the silence.

"I'm not particularly interested in it," Wesker answered. "I volunteered to fill in for the front desk for today. She called out sick."

"Oh." Lydia nodded, biting her lip. It was a tick she had when she was nervous. Wesker saw her do this under his glasses. His gaze lingered on her lips and he felt a chill run down the back of his neck.

"How is the Ph.D. coming along?" Wesker asked, noticing that they had 5 more minutes together.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm working on some theoretical research currently." She softly spoke.

"I see," Wesker spoke. There was another awkward pause.

"Wesker, could I ask you something? I apologize if it's a little odd." She suddenly asked, Wesker, put his glasses on his head and nodded. Looking at her to give her all of his attention. She felt herself blush at his piercing bright blue eyes.

"Do we know each other from somewhere? I always get this strange feeling that we've met before." She asked.

"I can't say we have," Wesker responded after thinking for a moment. He was surprised. He reasoned that she must have also felt the same weird feeling whenever they were near each other.

"Forgive me, my youth is always a bit hazy." She blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, don't worry," Wesker assured her, he put his sunglasses back on. "I've felt the same way…" Before Lydia could respond Chris quickly came through the door.

"Lydia! I hope you haven't been here long." Chris exclaimed, greeting her and giving her a kiss. When Wesker saw the kiss he felt suddenly very territorial over her and he frowned.

"I haven't. Are you ready?" She smiled. Chris nodded and turned to Wesker.

"I'll see you tomorrow Captian." He waved.

"Yes, goodnight Wesker," Lydia added. Wesker waved at the two and watched them leave. The windows in the office were all open so he watched them until they disappeared down the street. He was convinced Spence keeping something from him and he vowed to figure out what it was.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Lydia asked as they got onto the subway.

"I thought we could go see the city lights one last time before they get taken down, then have dinner at that Italian place you really like," Chris answered, kissing her cheek. When they got there Lydia was awe-struck. It was one of her favorite things to do. When her Chris and Claire were younger they used to sneak out and go see the Christmas lights. Lydia walked a couple of steps ahead of Chris as they walked closer to their usual spot to see the lights. Chris stuck his hand in his coat pocket. He had been carrying the ring there for months. His breath caught in his throat but he decided that this would be it.

"Lydia?" He called. She turned around to look at him and Chris took her waist, deeply kissing her before dropping to one knee. Lydia turned bright red.

"Chris!?" She exclaimed as he showed her the ring.

"Lydia, will you make me the happiest man alive?" Chris asked. Lydia nodded and hugged him tightly. They shared another kiss and Chris slipped the ring onto her finger before they both left for the restaurant.

* * *

When Wesker returned home he left his sunglasses at a small side table at the door. He grabbed himself a drink. Whiskey on the rocks. As he sipped it he dialed Spencer. The scientist answered after a few rings.

"Wesker? To what do I owe the pleasure." Spencer asked.

"I have a question, it's about Lydia," Wesker asked. He heard Spencer's voice halt on the other line and perked an eyebrow.

"What about her?" Spencer asked.

"She says that it feels like she and I have met before…" Wesker began. Spencer chuckled on the other line.

"I don't recall that ever happening." Spencer sarcastically replied. Wesker frowned.

"Spencer, I also get that same feeling around her," Wesker admitted. Spencer was quiet for a long moment. Wesker heard him typing something. Spencer was delighted at the news. Things were coming along for his project.

"Let me know how these feelings you two share develop further," Spencer spoke before hanging up. Wesker frowned. He quickly finished his drink and decided to go to bed.


	3. The Beginning 3

Lydia and Chris had an amazing night. It was currently 11 pm, Chris was in the shower and Lydia had just gotten off the phone with Claire to tell her the news. She felt over the moon excited but something began to feel weird in the pit of her stomach now that the excitement was settling. It had to do with her interaction with Wesker. She heard Chris turn off the shower and tried to put the weird feeling into the back of her head. When he got to bed they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

In her dreams, the feeling got worse. /Everything in the dream world is being italicized/

_The dream was vivid. Lydia woke up in a bed that was not hers. She was wearing different clothes, she was just in a silk button down and a pair of panties. She looked beside her and Chris wasn't there. Hesitantly, Lydia stood and wandered over to the door to the room. She opened it and stepped out._

_In another area of the dream was Wesker. He was having the same dream as Lydia. They were together, in the same dream. It was a byproduct of their bodies and minds starting to desire each other. It was their DNA coding creating a psychological connection to draw them together, both sexually and physically. It was similar to the trait the virus gave to the Wesker children. Their shared virus created a sixth sense that would help the two find each other. Wesker began to wander around the mansion and soon found himself near a hallway of bedrooms. He didn't have his sunglasses and wore a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt._

_"Hello!?" He called. As Lydia was wandering around she heard the voice shout hello. She quickly followed it and ran to meet it. When she turned down a hallway and saw Wesker she was surprised but she just reminded herself, this was just a dream. Wesker felt her presence and turned to look at her._

_"Lydia?" He observed, also surprised and taken aback. Lydia walked over to him._

_"Wesker?" She laughed. "This is a dream. I'm just dreaming. It must have been our conversation today. My mind is playing tricks on me." She spoke, rubbing her eyes._

_"No, this is my dream," Wesker argued, perking an eyebrow. She shook her head._

_"No, it's mine." She frowned. "Are we in the same dream? Is this even possible?" Suddenly both of them felt a deep desire build in their bodies. It hit them both at the same moment. After a small moment of quiet Wesker felt his body moving on his own. He grabbed Lydia and pressed her against the door of one of the rooms. Lydia felt goosebumps prick up onto her skin. He began to kiss her neck and her head fell back._

_"Why do I feel this way?" Lydia spoke as he tasted her skin with his tongue. "I just got engaged to Chris."_

_"Chris isn't here is he?" Wesker purred. He ran his hands over her curves. In the past year of seeing her, he had begun to desire her deeply. He hated seeing Chris with her. He just imagined that this was a normal dream. Lydia embraced him back and ran her hands up his chest underneath his shirt. She also felt her body moving on its own. Her body wanted this. She wanted this. And it frightened her. Wesker lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him against her. He pressed her into the door and ground his hips into hers. Both of their heads fell back and they both moaned. She blushed when she felt him grow between her legs._

_"I shouldn't want this." Lydia moaned as Wesker pressed his hips into her again._

_"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, forcing his body to stop. He looked into her eyes. He didn't want to force her into this, even in a dream. He couldn't even explain what was happening. This was the most real a dream had ever felt. Lydia bit her lip. Her heart was beating fast._

_"I want you to keep going." She suddenly begged, succumbing to her body's desires. Wesker pulled them away from the wall and carried her into the room behind the door. It was a bedroom. He laid her body down onto the bed and ripped her shirt open before pulling his off. Lydia watched him, her eyes were glazed over with desire and lust. His were the same. They began kissing as they finished undressing. As he readied himself to enter her he forced his body to stop again._

_"Lydia, are you sure?" He asked again. "We don't have to do this."_

_"It's just a dream." She whimpered. "Please. I'm sure." Without hesitation, he began to have sex with her. Their moans and cries of pleasure filled the room. After nearly an hour of making love, they both felt their bodies reaching climax. They were both sweaty and their skin was flushed. But once they hit their climax they both woke up as if they had a bad dream._

Lydia jumped and sat straight up in bed, waking Chris.

"Lydia, what is it? Are you okay?" He asked. She was sweaty and in shock. He got worried when he saw her shaking. "Lydia?"

"I…uh…it was a bad dream." She answered, rubbing her eyes. Chris got up to get her some water. She thickly swallowed and hugged herself. She had no idea what just happened and it frightened her. She grabbed her phone and texted her boss, it was 1 am.

_I woke up with a fever. I won't be in today._

* * *

Wesker also woke up as if he had a bad dream. He stood up and checked the time. It was at 1 am. He went to the bathroom, turning on the shower to cold. He quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower. Once he finished he walked over to his sink and stared at himself.

"What's happening to me?" He shook his head and rubbed his face with a towel. "Maybe it was just a dream." He spoke aloud, trying to convince himself. It would make sense, all the talk about her the previous day. The rest of the night he couldn't sleep. He left the house around 6:30 to get some coffee. When he got into the office he was late to the morning S.T.A.R.S meeting.

"You look tired Wesker," Barry observed as Wesker set his items down. Chris nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, frowning.

"I'm fine, I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep." He explained. Chris scratched his head. "Wow really? Lydia had a bad dream too. She woke up around 1 am and couldn't get back to sleep. She even had to call in today."

"How strange," Wesker observed before starting the meeting. This wasn't a coincidence or a normal dream. Whatever happened was real, they had visited each other. Wesker needed to speak to her about it.

* * *

Wesker went home for the day at noon. He was pacing and staring at his phone, debating if he should call Spencer or try and contact Lydia. After a long while of debating, he called Spencer.

"Wesker, what a surprise. Twice in one week?" Spencer began.

"Enough. What are you keeping from me?" Wesker demanded. "Lydia and I visited each other in our dreams last night." Spencer was quiet on the phone for a long moment.

"What happened in the dream?" He asked, intrigued.

"What does it matter what happened? The real question is why? Why did this happen?" Wesker snapped.

"Tell me what happened." Spencer snapped back into the other line. Wesker was quiet for a moment.

"We had sex." He answered. Spencer was quiet for a long moment.

"In due time you will know why this happened. Please, keep me updated. You have my permission to pursue my daughter." Spencer answered before hanging up the phone again. Wesker became frustrated. He tossed his phone onto the bed.


	4. The Beginning 4

Lydia was scared and confused. She had spent most of the day in bed. All morning she had refused to tell Chris what happened in the dream. She loved Chris so deeply and that's what made everything more confusing to her. She couldn't figure out how or why her mind began to do this to her. She wondered if Wesker really had the same dream. Her phone buzzed around 3 in the afternoon and she checked it.

_I love you. I'm going to go out with the boys tonight. Try to get some sleep, I'll be home around midnight._

The text was from Chris. She quickly replied and set her phone down beside her. She really wanted to reach out to Wesker. She desperately wanted to know but she decided that she was just being dramatic. She fell asleep around 6 once it got dark. She was exhausted after the previous evening.

_When Lydia fell into her dream she found that she was in the same room as the previous night. She was alone again. She quickly stood and left the room. She wanted to figure out where she was. She wandered the halls for a while but they would just circle back to the room. It felt like a Labyrinth. However, she wasn't alone for long. She returned to the room she began her dream in and found a familiar face sitting on the end of the bed._

_"Lydia…" It was Wesker. He had fallen asleep shortly after her and returned back to the bedroom too. Lydia felt goosebumps run down her back when she heard him say her name._

_"Wesker…" She spoke as she walked up to him. "I'm scared,"_

_"Of me?" He asked. Lydia moved to sit in his lap. Wesker ran his hands up her thighs._

_"No." She admitted. "I just don't understand. I love Chris. I don't love you…" She spoke. Her words upset Wesker. Wesker cupped her face._

_"You can love me? Can't you?" Wesker asked. Lydia didn't answer. She just watched him. "We can keep this a secret, you and I." Wesker was on the verge of begging. This woman made him feel so strange._

_"Wesker…" She began but he cut her off with a kiss._

_"Lie to me. Just let me have you in our dreams then." Wesker asked once they separated. She nodded._

_"You can have me in our dreams." She replied in barely a whisper. Wesker picked her up and laid her on the bed before crawling over her and making love to her again._

* * *

It was a month later and the dreams continued. Wesker and Lydia would meet each other in their dreams at least twice a week. Lydia had also stopped showing up at the RPD for date nights. Chris would pick her up at the University now. This had disappointed Wesker, he had desperately wanted to see her in real life. They didn't talk much in their dreams. They would just make love in all sorts of ways. But without seeing each other the two still hadn't confirmed the fact that they were meeting in their dreams. That their connection ran deep for reasons unclear to both of them. This changed one night in late January 1998.

_Lydia was on top of Wesker. The two of them were naked and in the middle of a lovemaking session. Wesker kissed her chest. He had begun to worship her. Lydia slowed her moments and took his face into her hands, moving his head to look at her. He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to speak._

_"Albert?" She asked._

_"Yes." He quickly replied. Lydia bit her lip. She seemed nervous._

_"I need to know…if this is real." She began. Wesker watched her. "If this is really you...please. Meet me tomorrow, in the University lab."_

_"What time?" Wesker asked, eager to see her in real life._

_"Once it gets dark. I told Chris I would be there late tomorrow night. He's going to be out with friends." Lydia explained. Wesker nodded and kissed her._

_"I'll be there. I promise." He whispered._

* * *

The next day Lydia was nervously pacing the lab. She had cleaned up hours ago and now she was waiting. Waiting to see if he would show up. Wesker parked and approached the science building. When he went inside he took a peek at the directory then went up the stairs. It was Friday evening and the campus was empty. He wanted her so badly. He needed to have her in the real world. Lydia heard the door and turned to look at him. Wesker shut the door behind him. They both stood there for a long moment.

"So...it's true then." Lydia finally spoke. Her mind and body felt so conflicted and confused. Wesker nodded and stepped toward her. He took off his glasses and set them on the table. Lydia blushed as his piercing bright blue eyes met hers. "What do we do?" She asked, "Why is this happening?" Wesker was quiet for a moment.

"I can't figure it out," Wesker spoke, shrugging. Lydia watched him.

"What are you keeping from me?" She softly spoke.

"I'm not keeping anything…I'm afraid that it's someone else who is keeping something from me." He answered. Wesker had kept this all secret from Spencer. He didn't want Spencer knowing of their frequent meetings. "Lydia, you have to understand. I can't explain how I feel about this..."

"About what?" She asked as he trailed off. Wesker closed the distance between them and brought both of his hands to her face.

"This deep desire I feel for you," Wesker explained. Lydia didn't push him away, she put her hands over his.

"Albert, I'm engaged." She replied. Wesker didn't move.

"I know you feel it too." He growled, moving to kiss her neck. She felt her knees go weak but this time she pushed him away and took a couple of steps back, shaking her head.

"Chris.." she softly spoke, hugging herself. "This isn't our dreams." She turned away from him. Wesker approached her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I'll leave if you want me to." He spoke. Lydia shook her head.

"Please don't." She whispered. "I've been thinking and...maybe if we have sex…in real life..."

"Maybe the dreams will stop?" Wesker suggested. As much as he didn't want the dreams to stop, the same thought had crossed his mind. Perhaps it would give their bodies enough for their minds to stop connecting. "I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to." Wesker continued. Lydia turned back to face him.

"That's the thing, I want this so bad, I want you so bad…but…if we can. I want the dreams to stop. I promised myself to Chris, I love him and I don't want my feelings for you to continue to develop Albert." Lydia spoke. The words stabbed at Wesker's mind. It upset him deeply but he tried to pretend that it didn't. "I want things to be over with you and I. We can make love this once. But…it's so the dreams will stop over everything else."

"I understand," Wesker spoke. They decided to go to his apartment. After their dreams, they both knew each other's bodies so well. They were in his bed and soon Wesker was deep inside her, pounding her as if to revive them both from the dead. Lydia felt like a slave to what he was doing to her body. He was less romantic and more passionate and raw compared to Chris. Wesker didn't think that it could feel as good as it did in dreams but somehow it was even better. Wesker was hooked. When they reached their climax they both regretted the encounter. Not because they were ashamed but because they both simultaneously felt a deeper connection with each other. It was the opposite of what they had hoped to feel after. Wesker felt a fit of deep jealousy toward Chris. In this moment of calm after their lovemaking, Wesker made up his mind. She was his queen. His equal. A woman who matched him on every level.

"Lydia..." Wesker began, pulling her into his arms. "Do you have to marry him?"

"I do." She replied, letting herself be held.

"Lydia, please. Let me see you again." Wesker asked. Lydia kissed his jaw.

"Albert...we cant. I told you. This is so the dreams will stop." She repeated. "I love Chris, I've loved him my whole life…"

"But I'm here now. We're the perfect match." Wesker begged, pulling back to look into her eyes. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Wesker returned the embrace.

"You were too late." She sadly replied. Wesker pulled back and kissed her deeply one last time before she got up and left, getting a taxi to take her back to the University. Wesker felt empty when she left. He felt like he was missing something. And she was right. The dreams did stop. Another month went by with the two of them avoiding each other and it didn't get easier for Wesker as the days went on. Wesker would have to sit in the S.T.A.R.S office and listen to Chris talk about how great things were going with him and Lydia and each day his hatred and jealousy began to grow.


	5. The Beginning 5

Months went by and Wesker had not seen or heard from Lydia. His body felt numb and hollow. He attempted to throw himself into his work with Birkin and the t-virus to keep from the pain. Lydia had also felt it, albeit less. She threw herself into her relationship with Chris but in the late hours of the night. Her mind would wander. She would think about Wesker, how he would touch her. How he made her feel, and how much she actually did miss him. Wesker would wander around the Arklay Mansion. He was looking for things, things to unlock their pasts. Spencer would give him no information but he knew he was keeping something from him. In July he found it. A notebook. It was in a storage room hidden behind a large trunk. It belonged to Anna Vladimir, Lydia's mother. He sat down on the ground and flipped through it before taking out his phone. He went through his contacts and lingered on her number. Debating if he should contact her. After a few moments he decided not to. He was too afraid. He kept the diary and left to the lab just under Raccoon City. He and Birkin did some more research late into the night before Wesker returned home. The following week, everything would change.

* * *

All of S.T.A.R.S Alpha and Bravo team were sitting around a table. It was an hour earlier than usual. Wesker and Enrique were standing in front of the conference table briefing the team.

"Victims were apparently eating. A witness account describes the perpetrators as a group of around 5 individuals coming from the woods. They were described as zombie-like." Enrique was explaining. He began to pass around crime scene photographs from that morning. "There isn't any sign of them." The photos got passed to Chris and he grimaced. Wesker and Birkin had talked about it in-depth with Spencer. There had been a leak of the t-virus, shortly after Wesker found the diary. They couldn't figure out how it had happened. The initial plan was to just let the mansion collapse and to destroy it so no evidence would get out. But some animals being tested on broke out shortly after the outbreak. Wesker was to go right to the lab after work, to try and figure out what had happened.

"If I might suggest." Wesker cut in. "Perhaps we can send a team in?"

"Bravo can take it," Enrique suggested. "We usually first respond. I think the team can be prepared to head out by sundown. It's unpreferable to do an evening investigation but I think it's necessary. Then tomorrow we can rendezvous here in the morning and do a cross-team wrap-up." Wesker nodded in agreement, that was exactly the plan Spencer and Birkin wanted.

"That sounds fine. Let's break. Alpha, we will be on call through the night. Just in case." Wesker spoke before heading out. Before Bravo team set off he secretly put a detonator on the wing. The plan was to sabotage the team so the BOW's in the forest could be tested against trained soldiers. Afterword Wesker returned to the underground lab.

* * *

Lydia was in the University lab. She was watching the news in the small cafeteria downstairs. Her phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Chris, what did they decide?" She asked.

"Bravo team is being sent in tonight. We're supposed to be on call." Chris spoke, he seemed a bit shaken. "It's really bad."

"I've been watching." Lydia softly spoke. "Are you coming home?"

"Yeah, they're letting us go since we'll be on call tonight," Chris spoke.

"I'll meet you there," Lydia replied.

"Lydia, you don't have to leave work," Chris argued, not wanting to be a burden.

"No, I will. I'll see you soon. I love you." Lydia spoke. She quickly went upstairs to clean up and let her boss know and she hurried home. Chris was on the couch watching the news report about the murders when she got home. She quickly put her stuff down and sat beside him.

"They were the worst crime scene photos I've ever seen," Chris spoke, wrapping his arm around her. She nuzzled into him.

"I'm sorry Chris." She softly spoke. Chris changed the channel until he came across a game show and they absentmindedly watched that to distract from the gruesome murders.

* * *

"It's worse than we thought," Birkin spoke as Wesker arrived and took his coat off. It was evening now.

"What do you mean?" Wesker asked, moving to sit beside him at the control panel where security footage from both the Ecliptic Express and the Arklay Mansion was visible.

"Look." Birkin clicked a couple of times and showed Wesker footage from the previous evening. The queen leech had attached the Ecliptic Express and the train had crashed. Wesker watched the footage and cursed. However, after a few minutes, he realized that this could just help his plan.

"I'm going to sabotage the helicopter at those coordinates," Wesker spoke. Birkin watched him and nodded.

"When will they be there?" He asked. Wesker checked his watch.

"In the next thirty minutes." He replied. "The question is, how did this happen…"

"I don't know." Birkin frowned.

"Does Spencer know?" Wesker asked. Birkin nodded.

"I told him," Birkin replied. "He just wanted to try and destroy evidence. The same solution as the mansion." Wesker scoffed at that news.

"He doesn't understand. Umbrella isn't going to be able to come back from this. Not after the news breaks nationally. It'll have to go underground." Wesker observed. His mind was racing. He thought about the notebook in his backpack, the one that belonged to Anna. "Birkin. I need to go do something after we take down the helicopter."

"Alright…" Birkin frowned. Wesker's mind was racing. He was trying to determine his next moves.

* * *

An hour later Wesker had blown the Helicopter's engine and it had crashed right next to the train. Bravo separated out to explore the woods and he quickly left the underground lab. He called Lydia. Lydia was sitting on the couch holding Chris. She was playing with his hair as he slept in her arms. When she heard her phone vibrating she checked it and saw Wesker was calling. It made her get the chills. He never called, they had been avoiding each other. Chris stirred.

"Who is that?" He asked. Lydia got up.

"It's my boss." She lied. "I'll be right back." Chris nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to go lay down in bed." He spoke. She nodded and quickly left the apartment, going down to the lobby. She quickly answered.

"Hello." He gently spoke into the phone when he heard her pick up.

"Albert, what's happening?" She asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Lydia, can you meet me?" Wesker asked. "At your lab?"

"Chris just went to bed, what if…" She began.

"Please," Wesker asked. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"I'll be there in twenty." She replied. Wesker thanked her and hung up. When she hung up she went inside. She felt horribly guilty again. She went into the bedroom and heard Chris fast asleep. She penciled a note to him, saying she was going out to grab a couple of things from the store and that she would be back as soon as possible. She then put on her jacket and went to the lab. She got there in no time and found Wesker waiting for her right outside the door. She unlocked it and let them both into the lab. She saw he was holding a notebook.

"What did you tell him?" Wesker asked.

"That I was going to the store." She answered. They stood across the room from each other. It was awkward and silent for a long moment.

"Lydia, you'll have to forgive me." Wesker began.

"Forgive you?" She asked, confused.

"Things are going to change, for both of us." He vaguely spoke. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

"Why are you being so vague?" Lydia asked, frustrated.

"Because it's not good for you to know everything yet. You aren't ready." Wesker replied. "Look, Lydia. One day you will understand. I can only offer this right now. I wanted to give this to you. I'll be going away for awhile." He passed her the notebook. Lydia gave him a confused look and opened it to the front cover. The notebook was an Umbrella corporation notebook. The name on the inside cover said the book belonged to an Anna Vladimir.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It was your mothers," Wesker spoke. Lydia suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"My mothers?" She asked. "How…how do you know who she is? Where did you get this?" She felt tears fill her eyes.

"Just read it for now," Wesker spoke. He dared to approach her and touch her arm. Lydia let him. He cupped her face and wiped a tear away.

"Wesker, I don't understand." She was frightened and unsure.

"Lydia. I promise I will explain everything in time." Wesker spoke. "But..not for a while. I wanted to give it to you before I leave."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll be venturing out into the Arklay mountains, and I won't come back. At least not for now." Wesker spoke. She watched him, confused and scared.

"What about Chris?" She asked, "Where does he fit in this?" Wesker was quiet for a long time, he looked upset.

"You'll have to decide," Wesker spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please tell me where you're going?" She asked again, worried.

"Away." Wesker quickly answered. "I need to set things up. Just promise me you will be careful."

"Careful of what?" She asked.

"Your father. You'll learn about him in that notebook. He is going to come looking for you. Especially after I'm gone. But I will find you first. You need to keep away from him." Wesker spoke. Lydia didn't think she could become more confused than she already was, but she was wrong. She just stared at Wesker.

"My father is alive?" She asked. Wesker grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Yes, promise me you will keep away from him. Promise me that you will wait for me, no matter what happens." Wesker spoke with a serious tone. Lydia nodded.

"I promise." She spoke. Wesker kissed her deeply. They had not seen each other since their last meeting and their need for each other had just grown in that time. Against her better judgment, Lydia kissed back. Wesker lifted her and placed her onto a counter so he could position himself between her legs but as they began to undress each other Chris called Lydia. Lydia pulled away from Wesker and answered.

"Hello?" She asked. Chris sounded sleepy on the other line, he asked her to pick him up some coffee grounds. "I can do that." Lydia softly spoke. Wesker felt exceedingly jealous as he watched the conversation. It got especially bad when he heard Chris say I love you. "I love you too," Lydia replied before hanging up the phone. Lydia and Wesker sat silently for a long time.

"I should go," Lydia spoke, getting off the counter and rebuttoning her shirt. Wesker stopped her as she grabbed the notebook and went to leave.

"Please." He stopped her at the door. "Am I a fool, to think that you could love me back? Am I a fool to think that one day you will choose me?"

"Albert..." Lydia tried to change the subject. She was conflicted enough without him asking her this.

"Lydia, please. Give me something to hold onto," Wesker begged. Lydia placed her hand on his face and kissed him.

"You aren't a fool for thinking that I can love you back," Lydia answered before leaving him there. Wesker waited for a long moment, thinking about her words. He shook them off for now. For now, he would have to put that aside to prepare for the events of the next day.


	6. RE I - 1

When Lydia got home she hid the notebook on top of the fridge and turned on a pot of coffee. It was around 10 pm. She could hear Chris snoring in the bedroom. Her mind was racing with what Wesker said. Her father was alive and looking for her. Her mother's diary was in her possession now. She leaned against the counter lost in thought. She was looking at her wedding ring.

"You'll have to decide." She softly spoke under her breath. After a few more moments of silence, she heard Chris come into the kitchen.

"Good evening beautiful." Chris smiled sleepily. Lydia blushed. He walked over to her and hugged her, kissing her cheek. Lydia put the thoughts to the back of her mind and hugged him back.

"How did you sleep?" She asked. Chris shrugged.

"Pretty good." He yawned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her and she happily kissed back. "You know Lydia. I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Redfield."

"It has a nice ring to it." Lydia smiled, playing with his hair a bit. Chris moved to kiss her again but before he could his phone rang. They both exchanged glances, Chris left to go get his phone and Lydia followed. She waited by the door as Chris answered.

"Hello, Captian," Chris spoke, it was Wesker. Lydia frowned. Wesker spoke a bit on the line but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "You mean there has been no contact? With any of them?" Wesker spoke some more. "I'll leave right away. Yeah…See you soon." Chris hung up.

"What happened?" Lydia asked. Chris turned to her, he seemed really upset.

"It looks like Bravo team crashed in the woods. Wesker says they have lost contact." Chris spoke. Lydia brought her hand to her mouth.

"Are they alive?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," Chris replied. He went to her and hugged her tight. "I need to get ready. Will you walk with me to the station?"

"Yes. I will." She replied. As Chris got ready Lydia poured his coffee into a thermos and got her coat. When he finished up they both left for the police station. The walk to the station took twenty minutes. When they got to the door Jill and Barry were both going into the station. Chris hesitated for a second. He turned toward Lydia.

"When will you be back?" She softly asked, worried.

"It won't be too long," Chris spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

Wesker was inside. He saw Barry and Jill come in and did a head count. Everyone but Chris was present.

"Jill, have you seen Chris?" Wesker asked. She nodded.

"He's right outside with Lydia." Jill replied as she sat with Barry. Wesker nodded and went outside.

"Please be safe." Lydia spoke, her hand was on Chris's face. Wesker exited and the two turned toward him. Lydia turned red.

"Chris, I'm sorry to rush but we really need to debrief." Wesker curtly spoke. Chris nodded, he turned to Lydia and kissed her. Lydia felt Wesker's eyes. Wesker hated seeing them together. He felt jealous.

"I'll see you in no time." Chris smiled. "Don't wait up for me." Chris went inside and Wesker and Lydia shared a look before Wesker followed him. Lydia quickly left down the street. She felt a cold chill. When she got home she heard her phone buzz, she checked it and it was a message from Wesker that read "please remember what I told you". Lydia tossed her phone on the couch and went to retrieve the notebook from the top of the fridge. She took it and quickly went to bed and curled up under the covers with it before opening to the first page. The journal explained the circumstances and the relationship that developed between Lydia's father Oswell Spencer, just written "Oswell" in the diary, and Lydia's mother Anna. Halfway through the journal, Lydia began to cry. She came to an entry about her.

_Today I took the test. It was positive. I won't tell Oswell until I see him tonight, I want it to be perfect. I am so happy. I hope it is a little girl. I've already decided, her name will be Lydia. _

Lydia set the diary aside, she was overwhelmed. Her cries soon turned into sobs. She still didn't undersatnd. Why did her mother let her go if she loved her? She knew the answer would come with the contents of the diary. Her sobs continued for a long time, until she felt exhausted. After calming down sje got up and decided to take a break from reading. This was all too much for her and she left the house to take a walk. The cool night air hit her face. It was 11:30 pm. Lydia strolled down to the grocery store and wandered around for awhile, picking up a drink before beginning the walk home. Suddenly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up. Slowly, she turned around and saw a black car following her about a half a block down. The windows were tinted and it drove in a slow pace that mirrored how she was walking. In fright, Lydia picked up her speed. She could hear the engine revving as the car sped up to match her speed. Soon she broke out into a sprint when she could see the apartment. The car followed suite. As she ran she shoved her hand into her pocket to get the apartment key and she quickly unlocked the apartment door and rushed inside before slamming and locking the door. Now she was in the downstairs lobby, she hid behind the door and looked out the small widow beside it, trying to catch a glimpse of who was in the car. Tears were burning in her eyes from the cold and the stress. A large man with silver hair left the car. It was Sergei Vladimir but Lydia did not know this. Sergei approached the door and tried opening it. As he approached Lydia hid in a dark corner of the downstairs apartment office.

"Lydia! Open the door!" Sergei shouted. Lydia shook with fear, she was covering her mouth with both hands and tears of fear were pouring down her cheeks. "Lydia!" The man shouted again before his phone rang. When it rang he answered. Lydia couldn't hear who he was talking to but it was her father, Spencer, on the other line.

"She's locked herself into the apartment. I can send the Ivan in to get her?" Sergei spoke. Spencer declined, he reasoned that they could grab her another time. Lydia heard a car door shut and a car speed away but she didn't dare move to check until a couple of minutes of silence had passed. When she felt like it was safe she checked to make sure the car was gone. The second she confirmed it was gone, she rode the elevator up to her floor and locked herself inside. Rushing to check the fire escape and all the windows. When she found they were all locked she barricaded herself in the bedroom. She decided to stay there until Chris got back.


End file.
